


Fear and Flirtation

by demonofdiscord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofdiscord/pseuds/demonofdiscord
Summary: Post-Breach, Pre-Inquisition.Ellana attempts to charm the enigmatic wanderer whose company she's found herself in, though she takes it a step too far.





	Fear and Flirtation

She was dawdling. She knew it, and by the sidelong glances from her new elven companion - he knew it too. His brow furrowed in frustration at the detour. Ellana worried her lip, unwilling to apologize for the delay. The spirits - demons, maddened from the Breach. She found herself shaking her head. They were wrong. She _knew_ demons. Many demons. The ones that fell from the sky were not as they were in the Fade. There they spoke, taunted, teased. On occasion, they thought to test her will. Demons could be be charming or brutish, but never mindless - not to her memory. Never like what she was seeing now. A sigh escaped Ellana's lips, starring down at what little remained of the poor creatures. Her heart beat quickened at the thought of her Da'lea in such a state._ She was safe. They whisked her away elsewhere._ A deep breath and a shake of the head to clear her thoughts. Onward, then. Cassandra had already taken point ahead of them. 

Solas clucked his tongue in annoyance. The Dalish woman was willful. A boon and an irritation. "You are Dalish," Solas could not keep the disdain from his voice. He locked eyes with the strange elf, only to clench his jaw at the sight of what appeared to be a sincere smile. He broke eye contact, continuing on. "Yet_ clearly_ away from your clan." Ellana frowned slightly. "Did they send you here?"_ No_, she thought. It had not been intended that Clan Lavellan's First was to spy among the Conclave. The plan was her Aunt Deshanna's, though she was not the player originally intended to be placed upon the board. It was Asha'Bellanar who insisted. Revealing the dragon woman's influence seemed unwise, however. Whatever may have been intended, Asha'Bellanar had been of great aid to her clan, compromising such a thing would be foolish. 

"What do you know of the Dalish?" _Deflection._ Sloppy, perhaps, though Solas seemed to take the bait. His fingers twitched, and Ellana could _feel_ his mana pulse arithmetically. Another frown appeared on her features, she had not meant to upset him. Just barely had she noticed Varric's rapt attention of the two elves' conversation.

Solas huffed, the _insolence_. He took a moment to calm himself before proceeding. "I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion." Once again he saw the beginnings of a smile on the face of the woman damned by his magic. It was near infuriating to witness. 

"Are we not of the same People, Solas?" Her eyes bright, tone earnest - it took Solas off guard. 

"The Dalish I've met in the past did not seem to think so," he supplied, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

"And your thoughts on the matter?" She took a step toward him, cocking her head, trying to piece together just what felt so very... off about him. 

Before Solas could answer, Varric interrupted, perhaps sensing Solas would chose a damaging answer. "Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Solas was thankful for said interruption, as he had no answer to provide that wouldn't be detrimental. Sneaking a glance at the elven woman he realized he was walking a dangerous line in seeking to provoke her. 

"I never -" he began. 

"I must -"she started. A huff of laughter, hers. She smiled yet again at Solas, shaking her head, gesturing with her hands for him to continue. 

"I never asked your name."

"Oh. Oh! Ellana. My name is Ellana." 

"_Ellana_," Solas tested the name on his tongue, it was surprisingly pleasant. His brow rose when he noticed 'Ellana' flush under his gaze. 

"I must thank you, Solas." She seemed amused by the baffled expression he exhibited. "For your efforts regarding my life."

Confusion turned to what could only be described as pity. The look was off putting. "Thank me should you survive this." A part of Ellana deflated. _And now I've made him sad_. That simply wouldn't do. With an inward grin she tugged lightly at his tunic, in a playful gesture. 

"And what form should my thanks take, assuming I survive?" Her voice lilted as she asked the question, bemusement sparked in her eyes. 

Solas hadn't appeared to have expected her words. Shaking his head twice over, he struggled to form a response. A grin appeared on Varric, and he held in a breath to prevent a hardy chuckle. Cassandra's cheeks had reddened slightly, and she froze, unwilling to move further from the conversation, finding herself hopelessly curious. 

Stuttering, " I well..." a sigh, a hand to the bridge of his nose. Solas shook his head once more. "The words alone would more than suffice." As she hummed thoughtfully, Solas' eyes narrowed at the mischievous glint in her eye she still held. 

"I value my life in more than mere words," of _course _she would still be smiling. In spite of himself, Solas felt the reddening of his ears. 

"As one in your position should." His voice was curt, his eyes averting her gaze. Ellana almost thought better of what she said next, becoming aware of his discomfort. Yet, she couldn't seem to help herself.

"What position would you prefer me in?" At that, Varric breaks in to a fit of laughter - and Ellana could have sworn she heard Cassandra mutter _'Maker'_ under her breath. 

"You're worse than Hawke!" Varric exclaims, trying to compose himself, and failing. 

Solas swallowed, his nerves frayed. "Were it your aim to fluster me, you've succeeded, da'len." 

At the phrasing 'da'len', Ellana scowled. She was preparing an apology as he spoke until that damned word. "I assure you, though my assets are slight I am no child, Solas." She huffed before sagging her shoulders. "Ir abelas. I've made you uncomfortable, I - "

Solas smiled in spite of his better judgment. "A raw talent, to be sure." Silence hung over the group as they continued on before a flash of brilliant green light exploded from Ellana's palm. 

Ellana seized, her eyes filled to the brim with tears until the pain withdrew. "I deserved that," she murmured and shot another apologetic glance at Solas. 

_No,_ he thought. She did not. 


End file.
